Wanna Bet?
by Nightwing's-Assistant
Summary: After constantly looking for some way to beat Dick, Annika makes a challenge and Dick bets that he will win, but Annika knows otherwise. Oneshot Dick Grayson x Annika North (OC) sound stupid? Read it and find out!


Wanna bet?

**A/N: hey everyone... so this is AU from my other story… just a little lighthearted Oneshot cause my story is pretty depressing…so enjoy (:**

"Hey look Anna I beat you again!" Robin yelled as he scored yet again on the holographic air hockey table.

"Well I have a challenge, but I doubt that you're manly enough for it, Boy Blunder." I said smirking, he glared at me, and replied "wanna bet?" With a raised eyebrow. I smiled and left the room to get the challenge ready.

...

"Okay, so you have to drink this entire bottle of hot sauce; of course I will go first so you see what you have to beat." I said smiling and pointing at the two bottles of hot sauce sitting on the table. He grinned and sat down at the opposite side of the coffee table from me.

"I bet that if I win," he paused to think of something, "you have to pull a prank on Bruce." He said grinning smugly.

"And if I win, you have to pull a prank on superman and sing a song, of my choice, in front of the girl team members and league members." I said smiling and picking up my bottle.

"You're on." He said.

I took my bottle and drank it down in one swig, until it was completely empty. His eyes widened at the sight and he took his bottle confidently.

I stopped him, "WAIT!" I said, he quickly took a sigh of relief and set the bottle back on the table. "Hey everyone! Come to the sitting room!" I yelled, hoping everyone in the cave heard me.

"What do you want Annika?" Conner said, rubbing his head, while walking to the couch.

"What's wrong Anna? Do you need any help?" M'gann asked me, as she flew into the room.

"Nothing is wrong, Wonder Boy here, decided to take on one of my challenges…and I thought you'd all like to witness it." I said smiling innocently.

"Oh no, not one of your challenges," Wally said walking in with Artemis,

"Remember when she challenged you to do the salt and ice challenge on your forehead?" Artemis asked her boyfriend grinning.

"Yeah we had to tell Batman that I got in a fight at school so Annika wouldn't get in trouble." KF said smirking at me.

"No, we said that so you wouldn't get in trouble, Batman would be proud of me." I said smiling and telling them to sit down.

"What would you like Annika?" Kaldur said walking in with Rocket fawning over him.

"She's gonna make Robin do something embarrassing so she wants everyone to watch for blackmail purposes." Wally said to Kaldur. Kaldur grinned and sat down on the beside Conner.

"What's up?" Zatanna asked as she sat down beside Artemis.

"Robin has to follow through with a dare." I said smiling. "This," I said pointing to his bottle of hot sauce, "Is hot sauce, as you can see," I said pointing to my empty bottle of hot sauce, "I have already finished mine." I pointed at Robin and let him continue.

"So if I drink this entire thing, Annika has to pull a prank on Batman. And if I can't drink this entire thing, I have to sing a song of Annika's choice and pull a prank on Superman." He said frowning.

I grinned, "Drink up." I said and sat on the couch beside Wally.

Dick started drinking the hot sauce, he even got pretty far, but about a quarter into the bottle, he yelled "MY MOUTH IS ON FIRE!" and ran to the kitchen to get some water.

"Use milk," I said, and sat back, this is gonna be fun.

...

Dick had been sneaking around the cave, mumbling to himself, obviously, he was planning his prank for Superman. I grinned at him, "Anything planned yet?" I asked.

"I already have a plan in motion, I told everyone at Daily Planet to call him Superman for the day." He said and sat down beside me.

"Are you crazy?" I asked, "That could put his secret identity at risk!" I scolded him.

Dick chuckled, "Oh relax, I told them a very convincing lie." He said smirking.

"Such as…" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"This." He said pulling out a forged addition of Gotham Times.

"Superman in Gotham Clark Kent saves the day" I read out loud. "A little wordy, but what exactly did he do?" I asked grinning.

"He saved a cat from a burning building." Robin replied.

"You realize that they are reporters, and they will need this backed up." I said glaring at him and returning the newspaper.

"Of course, you know the old train station, and how some arsonist set it on fire, well according to this article, a stray cat was there and Clark was walking by, he called the fire department and ran inside to save the cat." He said grinning, and folding up the newspaper.

'Superman 0-1' the cave rang out.

"ROBIN!"

"You may want to start running." I said and put my feet up on the coffee table. Robin started running, at a speed that would make Wally jealous, and suddenly I heard his grapple hit metal.

"Have you seen-" Superman started angrily.

I cut him off "He's in the vents." I said to the angry man of Steel, and grinned as he ran off.

...

"So Superman told Bats that you pulled a prank on him?" Wally asked intently.

"Yeah, then I got two weeks in stealth training from Batman since Supes caught me." He said sighing, it was true Bruce worked him to the bone, he was so disappointed.

I grinned, "And now it is time for you to do the second part of my bet." I said smiling, "Whoever Knows that Robin has stuff to for blackmail, might want to ce over here, for evening out purposes." I yelled to the cave, and in my comm, can't let the league miss this.

Dick sighed, "What song?" He asked, I know what he is expecting something weird like the Arthur theme song or something equally as random, but I planed this perfectly.

"Here," I said handing his lyrics to a song by the one and only, Jesse McCartney.

"Seriously?!" He asked me, I grinned at him and nodded.

"Yep, it's not my fault you two sound alike." I said. Suddenly the entire cave was full of half the league and the entire team, all armed with video cameras.

"You said only the female members," he muttered.

"I'm sorry, would you rather sing it in front of the entire city of Gotham? Is that what I hear?" I asked, putting my hand up to my ear.

"No." He replied quietly, I grinned and started my iPod.

"I'm gonna break that thing one day." I heard Wally mutter, and he's right, this iPod has blackmail material since the first day I was here, that part when Wally tripped while yelling "The Wal-man is here! It time to get this party started!" Yep, on the iPod. I smiled at the memory, and started the song.

_"I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul"_ He sang the lyrics perfectly, and sounded exactly like the famous singer. I grinned as he continued the song, slowly enjoying it more and more.

...

Once he finished the song, he smiled shyly and sat down beside me, everyone turned off their cameras and either left with the league or sat down with us.

"Dude, you're in the wrong job, go song for a living!" KF said smirking at his best friend.

"I gotta say that was impressive Robin, but what was even more impressive was how Annika drank an entire bottle of hot sauce." Conner said, looking at me questionably.

"Yeah Annika how did you do that?" Artemis asked me, and suddenly the whole team was bursting with curiosity.

"I mean hot sauce is pretty hard to drink." Robin said, the team nodded in agreement and looked at me expectantly.

"Well yeah, hot sauce is hard to drink, but tomato juice isn't."

**A/N: ah well that was fun to write...I got the idea from the movie fireproof, they do pretty much the same thing...but without the bets so I hope you all enjoyed it. And if you did, and haven't read 'Hi, I'm new here' or 'Hi, I Need You' then check those out...warning 'Hi, I'm new here was my first ever fanfiction and is in need of some serious editing (which I will do in the summer time) so check those out...like I said this is a one shot but if you want me to continue with it...I can change the name and make it a bunch of Annika oneshots...( I've planning to do that for a while...) anyways...**

**FOLLOW, FAVOURITE, OR REVIEW OR ALL THREE! **

**Thanks for reading (:**


End file.
